


A Question of Pack

by CawCawMF



Series: A Question of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Unintentionally, because i live in a state of denial, lots of angst and fluff, oh and season 3 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always been sure of his place in the pack. That place being the absolute lowest tier in the hierarchy of werewolf pack dynamics, but he was sure of it all the same. He wasn’t necessary exactly, since just about anyone could conduct research on supernatural mythology, but his job was still important to the pack and he felt good about that. At least, that’s what he always thought. That all came crumbling down one sunny afternoon in the form of Jackson’s big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Pack

            Stiles had always been sure of his place in the pack. That place being the absolute lowest tier in the hierarchy of werewolf pack dynamics, but he was sure of it all the same. He wasn’t necessary exactly, since just about anyone could conduct research on supernatural mythology, but his job was still important to the pack and he felt good about that. At least, that’s what he always thought. That all came crumbling down one sunny afternoon in the form of Jackson’s big mouth.

            Stiles was walking to his Jeep after a long day at school. He had been up all night researching trolls, the latest horror in his never-ending freak show of a life, and Harris had caught him sleeping in class. He hadn’t gotten detention, which he would be thankful for if Harris had not instead humiliated him in front of the entire class by going on a ten minute tirade about how worthless of a student Stiles was. On top of that, he had failed to revise his critical essay for senior English and Finstock had yelled at him in Economics. Needless to say, Stiles was having a pretty shitty day, and all he really wanted was to go home a sleep for about ten years. Sadly, he wasn’t going to get his wish.

            “Stiles!”

            He turned at the sound of his name with a scowl on his face, only ten feet from his car and his key to freedom. He saw Lydia strutting toward him across the lot, Jackson hot on her heels. Ever since the whole kanima thing, Jackson had barely let the redheaded bombshell out of his sight. It would be pathetically adorable if Jackson wasn’t so annoying.

            “What can I do for you today, Lydia? I have to tell you, if you’re here to confess your undying love, that ship has sailed,” he said as she reached him. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed by his outstanding wit, and Jackson growled low in his throat.

            “Do we even have to tell him?” Jackson asked, glaring at Stiles. The hyperactive teen merely grinned back at the angry werewolf, knowing just how to push his buttons without pushing too far.

            Lydia ignored Jackson and continued. “The pack meeting tonight has been moved to five. There, I’ve told you. Bye now,” she said quickly before turning on her heels and stalking away. Jackson followed like the lovesick puppy he was, and Stiles laughed silently at the picture. He stopped when Jackson’s whining tone reached his ears.

            “But why did we have to tell him? He drives everyone crazy and there’s no point in him being there. He’s not even pack.”

            Which…wow. He knew Jackson couldn’t stand him, but he didn’t think he was that much of a dick. Stiles knew he didn’t really bring that much to the table in the pack, but he had saved their asses countless times. Especially Jackson. And Lydia…Lydia wasn’t denying it. She just elbowed her boyfriend in the side and kept walking.

            Did that mean…was he really not pack? Now that Stiles thought about it, he had never actually been asked to a meeting. This was the first time anyone but Scott had told him about one, and it didn’t seem like they exactly wanted him there. But no one had ever said anything. Sure, Jackson always acted like Stiles was a waste of space, but the others were usually okay with him. Scott, of course, loved having Stiles around, but that was kind of his duty as best friend. Allison and Lydia would smile at him or chat amiably during meetings. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were indifferent toward him mostly.

            And Derek…well, Derek still grunted and glared at him most of the time, but Stiles liked to think that Derek had been a little more tolerant toward him lately. His grunts seemed to hold an edge of amusement to them. His glares looked a little fond. Stiles even caught the quick grin Derek gave him one day when they were bantering. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say they were flirting. But, of course, Stiles knew how terribly out of his league Derek was. Still, they seemed something close to friends.

            And no, that wasn’t just hopeful thinking due to Stiles’ new found crush on the older man. At least he hoped not. Stiles shook his head roughly and continued to his car. Jackson was just being his normal, asshole self. Stiles was pack. He knew he was.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Go home, Stiles.”

            Stiles had just walked into the loft, a little late after having to come up with a half-way plausible lie for his Dad. He gaped at Derek, who was standing across the room with the rest of the pack, not even looking at Stiles.

            “Wha- Dude, I just got here.”

            Derek let out an annoyed sigh and turned to face him. Stiles hated the way his heart sped up when those monochromatic eyes met his. He hated it even more that Derek probably heard it, but maybe he could play it off as anger.

            “And you can leave now,” Derek replied, crossing his arms across his – very nicely muscled – chest. Stiles drew his eyes away to glare at the Alpha.

            “What about the trolls? I’m pretty sure they’re top priority-”

            “Actually, they’re lying low right now,” Derek cut him off. Stiles was seriously getting frustrated now. Honestly, as if it wasn’t hard enough to get over here, as if he didn’t bust his ass helping them, and now they were just going to kick him out.

            “But I found out how to kill them and-”

            “And you can tell Scott or Lydia. In fact, Lydia can look anything else up,” Derek cut him off again, his tone a bit harder now. And this was what Stiles had feared since this afternoon. But maybe…

            “Well, it’s still a pack meeting-”

            “We don’t need you here, Stiles,” Derek growled forcefully this time, his eyes glowing Alpha red. Stiles heart fell to his stomach and he swallowed deeply. He looked to the pack for some type of assistance, but found none. Jackson was smirking smugly, Lydia was inspecting her nails, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were looking equal parts guilty and uncomfortable. Allison had big, sympathetic eyes he couldn’t stand looking at, so Stiles looked to Scott, his last hope. But his best friend opened his mouth to say, “Just go home, dude. Go see your Dad or something.”

            And that was that.

            “Right, I’ll just…do that, then.”

            He glanced at Derek one last time. Stiles thought he saw a contrite look on the werewolf’s face, but when he blinked there was only a hard glare. Stiles clenched his jaw and nodded once sharply before storming out.

            His dad was still in the kitchen when he got home, and Stiles felt ten kinds of horrible. How many lies had he told his father the past few years? Well, at least it seemed that wouldn’t be happening anymore.

            “Thought you were going to be studying with Scott tonight,” his dad said when he walked through the front door, a skeptical eye trained on his son.

            “He forgot. Made plans with Allison or something,” Stiles replied grumpily as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed a pint of Chocolate Therapy and a spoon before he turned for the stairs.

            “I thought he was getting better about blowing you off,” his dad responded, his voice softer. Stiles grinned half-heartedly.

            “He is. Everyone makes mistakes, though.”

            “Well, I think he’s lucky to have a friend like you then.” And then his dad fucking smiled at him and Stiles wanted to die. Yeah, it sucked when his dad was suspicious and disappointed, but at least Stiles knew he deserved it. This, his dad smiling proudly when Stiles had been lying to him the past three years, this was infinitely worse.

            “Thanks, Dad. I think I’m going to go to bed early tonight,” he said through gritted teeth, edging closer to the stairs.

            “Stiles, it’s only six.” The skeptical look was back, and Stiles felt minutely better.

            “Long day. Besides, I’m a growing boy. I need lots of rest if you want me to do well in school.”

            “It’s a Friday night,” his father said with a raised brow.

            “It’s…senior year?” Stiles offered weakly. The sheriff narrowed his eyes, and then sighed.

            “Alright, fine. At least you’re not out drinking or kidnapping your fellow classmates.”

            “That was one time, Dad. And he totally dropped the restraining order,” Stiles huffed indignantly. His dad just laughed, and Stiles saw his escape. He promptly retreated to his room to think about what a horrible human being he was, his father’s oblivious laughter following him up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

           By Monday, Stiles had come to two conclusions.

           One: Stiles was not, and maybe never had been, part of the pack. He had a designated role in association with the pack. He helped out from time to time when necessary. Apparently, that time had come to an end and they were cutting him loose. He could handle that. He had only had Scott before this whole werewolf thing began, and he could be that way again. Although, Scott would be spending a majority of his time with the pack, but Stiles would be okay. He was not going to let a group and angsty furballs bring him down. At least, that’s what he had been trying to tell himself.

           Two: Faced with realization that he would not be seeing Derek anymore, Stiles took some time to examine his feelings for the grumpy Alpha. He hoped he would see it was stupid for him to have a crush on someone who would never be interested (though that never deterred him before, example being Lydia Martin). However, all he saw was that he may truly be falling for Derek Hale. From the way he genuinely cares about his pack, to the secret stash of comic books hidden in a bookshelf in the loft, Stiles was head over heels. Which sucked since Derek hated him.

           Stiles had concluded that he was wrong in his earlier assumptions. Derek had not grown fond of him. In fact, maybe he had grinned that one time while thinking about the best way to kill Stiles. Who knew? Derek made it clear how he felt about Stiles, and it seemed he and Jackson were on a similar wavelength.

           What sucked even more was that Derek, with his freaky werewolf super-senses, probably knew Stiles had it bad for him. Which might be one of the reasons Derek hated him so much. It was probably even why Derek didn’t want him at pack meetings anymore. After all, who wanted the annoying little human to have a hard-on for them? Stiles felt his gut clench at the thought of Derek knowing his feelings and being utterly repulsed by them.

           So, with all this in mind, Stiles walked into school Monday with his head held high and a new plan for the remainder of the school year. He would stay away from the pack, since that’s clearly what everyone wanted, and he would try to become the kid his dad deserved. He almost had a slight hitch in this plan when Scott approached him at lunch.

           “Hey, man. There’s a meeting tonight at seven,” Scott said as he sat down beside Stiles. He opened his mouth to change the subject when Stiles interrupted.

           “I can’t go,” Stiles retorted, taking a bite of his hot dog. Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

           “Why not?”

           “I’ve got to study for the Chemistry test or else Harris will rip me a new one,” Stiles said quickly, which wasn’t actually a lie, but Scott looked suspicious.

           “Okay man, if you’re sure,” he said slowly.

           “Trust me, I’m sure. I don’t need a repeat of Friday.” His friend’s face twisted as he remembered Stiles humiliation. “Besides, it’s not like you guys even need me, right?” Stiles added, a little bitterly, but Scott didn’t seem to notice.

           “I guess not,” Scott replied before digging into his food. It hurt a little to have Scott confirm that he was worthless to the pack, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it. He wondered how many times Scott have asked him to pack meetings out of friendly obligation while Stiles thought he was a welcome member. Well, Stiles wouldn’t make him do that anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

          A month had passed and he hadn’t attended a single meeting. Scott was growing more suspicious each time about his excuses.

         “Dude, we don’t even have a test this week. Why do you need to study _again?_ ” Scott whined as they walked out into the parking lot.

          School had just ended, and Stiles wanted to go collapse in his bed and wallow in misery. His life had taken a considerable turn for the worse in the past month. He had been avoiding the pack as much as possible, which wasn’t exactly easy since they were in a majority of his classes. He tried his best to ignore them and keep any conversations short, and after two weeks they stopped trying. He still talked to Scott, of course, but his friend just

          “My dad needs me to help him with something,” Stiles said seamlessly, reaching his Jeep and unlocking the door quickly in an effort to cut this short.

          “Stiles, you know I can tell when you’re lying, right?”

          Stiles bit down on the inside of his cheek before spitting out, “I just can’t go, alright? Leave it alone, Scott.”

          Honestly, he didn’t even know why Scott was still asking him. Nobody wanted him there, so what was the point? All it did was serve to remind Stiles of how the people he thought were friends were doing so much better without him. And they were, clearly, or they wouldn’t look so hostile whenever they saw him now.

          “Stiles, what the hell is your problem? Why won’t you come to the meeting?”

          “Why _would_ I come to the meeting? No one even wants me there besides you, and I don’t even know why you do,” Stiles yelled, drawing the attention of half the parking lot. Stiles grit his teeth, but kept his glare trained on Scott, who looked stunned.

          “Dude, that’s stupid. Why wo-”

          “Oh, great. I’m stupid now, too? Thanks, I’ll just add that to my list of negative qualities, Scott. Apparently it’s pretty long,” Stiles hissed, his face flushing red with anger. It was bad enough Scott had been fairly oblivious to Stiles’ mental breakdown, but did he have to rub it in his face?

          “What?! Stiles, what are you even talking about?” Scott seemed genuinely shocked, but Stiles was too furious to see it.

          “You know what? Save it, Scott. Just run along to your little pack. I’m sure they _need_ you,” Stiles retorted. Not giving Scott a chance to respond, Stiles swiftly threw his car into gear and peeled out of the lot.

 

* * *

 

 

           He turned off his phone when he got home. He knew he was being an over-dramatic little shit about this, but after everything he had done for the pack that unceremoniously rejected him, he felt he deserved a few theatrics. He fell to his bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling as if it held the answers that would fix his life.

           He wasn’t aware he had fallen asleep until he woke suddenly at the sound of his window opening. He looked to it, unable to see the intruder in the darkness that now enveloped his room. How long had he slept? He pushed himself back against his headboard, ready to scream even though his father was working the night shift, but a low, rumbling voice stopped him.

           “What the hell, Stiles?”

           Stiles let out a deep breath of relief, trying to get his heartbeat back under control.

           “I could ask you the same thing! What have I told you about sneaking into my room uninvited? Totally a violation of privacy, dude. I don’t care if you’re a big, bad, Alpha,” Stiles said scowling at the brooding werewolf. He reached over to flick on his bedside lamp and immediately wished he hadn’t.

           He had successfully avoided seeing Derek for weeks, but now here the man stood, looking every inch like a Greek god. Stiles gulped, setting a probably unconvincing glare on his face.

           “I called. You didn’t answer,” came the reply. It was more syllables than Stiles usually got, so that was a win, and…Derek had actually tried calling him? That was definitely a first. Stiles was almost upset he missed the call. Almost. Until he realized the only reason Derek would even be here was if something drastic had happened and he was desperate enough to ask for Stiles’ help.

           “Oh, right. Sorry about that,” Stiles rushed as he rose from his bed and settled in front of his computer. Much as he hated being the reluctant go-to in an emergency, Stiles would never turn Derek down. “Look, tell me whatever it is you need me to look up so you can get back to your pack. Though, I’m not sure why you don’t just ask Lydia to do it. She’d be a lot more help…Unless – did something happen to Lydia? Shit, was it the trolls again? I knew I should’ve-”

           “Stiles, what the fuck? Lydia’s fine. The trolls have been gone for two weeks,” Derek broke in impatiently, a frustrated and confused tilt to his glorious eyebrows.

           “Oh, I guess Scott forgot to mention that,” Stiles muttered dejectedly. Thanks a lot there, Scott buddy. He wasn’t pack, but he thought he at least deserved to know those little monsters had left town.

          “Wait, why are you here then?” he continued, his eyebrows furrowing further when he took in Derek’s appalled face.

          “Why am I…Stiles, you haven’t been to a meeting in a month,” Derek scoffed, as if that explained everything. Which, it _so_ did not. Wasn’t that what everyone wanted?

          “And?” he couldn’t help but ask petulantly. If possible, the Alpha’s eyes grew wider. Stiles would find it comical if he wasn’t in a state of painful confusion.

          “ _And?_ And you’ve been avoiding the pack. They told me how you’ve been ignoring them,” the man elaborated. Or at least he tried to. Stiles still had no idea what was going on. He didn’t know why the betas would have told their Alpha about Stiles ignoring them unless they were praising Derek for getting rid of him. He definitely didn’t know why Derek was in his room telling him things he already knew.

          “I’m sorry, I still don’t understand what the problem is here,” Stiles confessed. Derek let out a huff of disbelief.

          “You don’t understand what the problem is.”

          Derek really needed to stop repeating everything he said. In fact, he needed to just get out of his room so Stiles could continue questioning his life choices in peace.

          “No, I really don’t. I thought you’d be happy.”

          “What?” Derek asked him incredulously and Stiles rolled his eyes, pretending like his heart wasn’t breaking a little more the longer Derek stood looking at him like a confused puppy.

          “Well, not happy. You’re never happy. But, you know, less angry than usual. The betas though, they should be happy,” Stiles said, giving off an air of nonchalance. At least he hoped. He was fiercely trying to hold on to any dignity he had left, so he wasn’t about to let the werewolf see how much this was affecting him. But with every second Derek was there, his resolve was crumbling.

          “Why would we be happy that you’re not around?”

          And finally Stiles broke.

          “Dude, why are you even doing this?” he shouted, which caused Derek to jump a bit in surprise. Stiles would have laughed in other circumstances. “I seriously don’t know why you’re here or why Scott keeps asking me…Oh, shit. Scott. This is some sort of misguided attempt to spare my feelings so Scott stays on your good side, isn’t it?” Stiles babbled, feeling his heart sink at the thought of _more_ pity. “Man, just forget it, okay. It’s not like Scott’s going to leave your pack just because of me.”

          “My pack…? Hang on. Stiles, do you…do you not think you’re part of the pack?” Derek asked, looking gutted for reasons Stiles couldn’t fathom.

          And that was really too much for Stiles to handle. “Derek. Just stop it, okay,” Stiles pleaded now. “I know how to take a hint. Despite what everyone else seems to think, I’m not a complete idiot. I know when I’m not wanted, and I’d really appreciate it if you stopped mocking me about it and left me alone.”

          “I genuinely have no clue what you’re talking about or why you would think you’re not wanted.”

          Stiles glared at him balefully, wishing that either the Alpha would get struck by lightning or that the earth would swallow Stiles whole. He wasn’t sure which sounded more inviting at the moment. “Really? You don’t remember telling me to leave and that the pack didn’t need me.”

          Derek paled, but his voice was strong and commanding when he replied. “I _never_ said that!”

          “Actually, you did,” Stiles pointed out defiantly.

          “When? When did I ever say-” Derek’s voice cut off and his face lit up with realization as he remembered what Stiles was talking about. Stiles waited for him to nod in agreement, for him to see he was right and make a hasty exit through Stiles’ window.

          What Stiles did not expect was for Derek’s face to crumple as he let out a whispered, “Fuck.” And Stiles absolutely did not expect Derek’s knees to buckle beneath him as he landed on the edge of Stiles’ bed, head in his hands. “Fuck, Stiles. That’s not what I meant. I just…”

         “You just what? Because ‘go away, we don’t need you’ seems pretty straight-forward to me,” Stiles snapped.

         “I didn’t mean it like that! And I never thought you would listen to me,” Derek argued.

         “Excuse me for actually listening when an angry Alpha werewolf tells me I’m worthless to his pack,” Stiles retorted, his face red with fury.

         “You are not worthless,” Derek bellowed, rising from the bed and his eyes turning red.

         While it was enough to make Stiles’ heartbeat race and his feet shuffle back a bit, I was not enough to keep him from blurting out, “That’s seems to be the general consensus. Everybody’s better off with me gone. I know it, you know it-”

         “Are you blind?” Derek marveled. “Everyone is miserable without you.”

         “I highly doubt that,” Stiles hissed, rolling his eyes again.

         “Isaac hasn’t slept in a week,” Derek began, and that caught Stiles attention. “Erica keeps griping at everyone, Boyd is falling behind in his classes, Lydia and Jackson fight more than usual, and even Allison can’t keep Scott from pouting constantly.”

         “I’m sure that has nothing to do with me. It’s senior year, you know. Probably just stress-”

         “Dammit, Stiles. Why do you have to be so infuriatingly stubborn?”

         Rage ensnared his senses and he sniped back, “I’m sorry, but no one asked you to come here. If I’m so infuriating, you can leave any time you’d like.” Though he was sure the second Derek left this room, he would probably break down.

         “You’re right,” Derek agreed, but before Stiles could feel the disappointment, he went on. “No one asked me to come here. I came on my own because you are important to this pack. So important that they are suffering without you. We do need you. And not just for research, Stiles. I don’t know how you ever thought that was all you were good for. You support every single one of us and you have saved each of us countless times. You keep us human. And let me make one thing very clear: you have always been and will always be a member of this pack.”

         “Then why did you tell me to go?” Stiles inquired, holding on to the last shred of his argument.

         “I thought I was helping you!”

         “Excuse me, what?” Stiles asked. Because seriously, what the fuck? Stiles life had sucked for the past month because Derek was trying to _help_ him? He didn’t buy it.

         Derek let out a frustrated huff. “Scott had come in that night saying that you were doing badly in some classes and that you were late because of a problem with your father. I was trying to give you some space, maybe take some of the pressure off of you. When you didn’t show up to the next meeting, I figured you needed some more time. But then you stopped coming, and I just thought…”

         Stiles was stunned. He knew Derek wasn’t lying, he could see it in his multi-colored eyes. “But…Jackson said-”

         “Jackson?! This is seriously because of Jackson? Since when have you ever given a shit about what he says?” Derek growled, and Stiles decided maybe he was an idiot.

         “Well, I don’t usually. But what he said kind of made sense, and then you told me to go so I just figured you hated me as much as he did.”

         “My god, I’m an idiot,” Derek mumbled, and Stiles felt whatever hope had been building in his chest plummet to the ground. But then Derek continued, “Stiles, I could never hate you. I know I’m not good with talking about stuff, and I’m clearly going to have to fix that. But I always thought you knew what you mean to the pack. I thought you knew that you’re important to us…to me.”

         And just like that, the hope was back and bursting in his chest. “T-to you?” Stiles voice did _not_ squeak, which is why he did not have to clear his throat before rambling, “I mean, I guess I kind of get the pack now that you’ve explained everything, but w-why would I mean anything to you specifically? That’s just crazy, right?” He may have let out a slightly mangled laugh, but that was okay.

         Derek only smiled sadly as he locked eyes with him. “Stiles, you’re my mate.”

         Stiles may have stopped breathing. Because What. The. Actual. Fuck. The silence drug out between them, and Derek looked more and more panicked by the minute.

         “What?” Stiles finally said, because he still wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly or if his fantasies were finally turning into hallucinations. Derek’s face fell, but he jumped to respond.

         “Look, I wasn’t going to act on it. I wasn’t even going to tell you-”

         “Why the hell not?” Stiles interrupted, a little – okay a lot – offended. Was the idea of being with Stiles so bad that Derek was going to ignore some magical mate bond just to stay away from him?

         “Stiles, you’re still in high school. You _just_ turned eighteen. I wasn’t going to put that on you, especially since I had no idea if the feelings were even reciprocated. I wasn’t going to force myself on you,” Derek said tightly, but Stiles could tell he was embarrassed. He wanted him. Derek Hale wanted him, Stiles Stilinski. And he was worried that Stiles didn’t want him. Holy shit.

          “Oh my God!”

          The tips of Derek’s ears grew red, he refused to meet Stile’s eyes, and Stiles couldn’t handle the overwhelming cuteness of a shy Derek Hale.

          “Derek, you really are an idiot if you don’t know that I’ve been in love with you for the past year,” Stiles laughed joyously. He was suddenly dizzy and lightheaded from the happiness overflowing him. Not to mention he was getting a bit a whiplash from his own changing emotions.

           Derek’s eyes darted up to his in shock. “What?” he asked.

           “Jesus Christ, we totally deserve each other,” Stiles said, and they really did. They were both so stupid. The werewolf’s eyes grew wide, but before he could respond, Stiles gripped him by the neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He let out a startled squeak, which Stiles did not think was adorable, before kissing back. Stiles kind of lost his train of thought after that.

           Derek quickly took control of the kiss, turning it hard and heated. It made Stiles ache with want right down to his very core. His hands moved swiftly to take in fistfuls of Derek’s shirt, holding him impossibly closer. Derek wasn’t much better off, groaning when Stiles flicked his tongue along the seam of his lips. His fingers twined through Stiles’ hair and gave a rough tug, drawing a filthy moan from the younger man. Derek bit down softly on Stiles lower lip before soothing it over with his own tongue.

           As Stiles broke away for air, Derek kept his mouth on Stiles skin, peppering little kisses across his jaw and neck. “Fuck, we could have been doing this for months,” Stiles complained, but it came out as more of a moan. Derek hummed in agreement as his kisses turned in to little nips that were sure to leave marks in the morning. Stiles pressed his body closer to Derek’s, desperate for any type of friction.

           Stiles suddenly felt the bed beneath him and pulled back sharply. He hadn’t even realized Derek had been walking him back to the edge of the mattress, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. Stiles was almost completely hard after just one kiss, and he had waited too long for this moment to stop now. Derek apparently didn’t get that memo, though.

           “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly, jerking back out of Stiles grip. “I didn’t mean to -”

           Stiles grabbed his shirt again and pulled him back down. “Are you crazy? I am so up for this. Figuratively and literally,” he said with a pointed look downward, which made Derek blush an impressive shade of red. “But your shirt needs to go, like now.”

           Derek let out a shaky laugh before saying, “Stiles, we’re not having sex right now.”

           “Why not?” he whined, and then a thought hit him causing his heart to stutter in his chest. “Oh shit, do you not want that?”

           “What? Of course I do. Were you not paying attention the past ten minutes?”

           “Well then what’s the hold up, dude?”

           “Stiles, you have to know what this means. Mates are for life, and that’s not something I’m going to push you into if you don’t want it. I was going to wait until you were older, but-”

           “Dude, have you ever known me to do something I don’t want? And have not thought about it in amazing detail and length?”

           Derek thought this over briefly. “Point,” he conceded. “But we should still take this slowly.”

           Stiles raised an eyebrow – and really, he was so glad he had finally learned that particular trait from the werewolf above him – and freed his hand, moving it down to cup Derek’s growing bulge. “You sure about that?”

           Derek gasped loudly, and Stiles thought he could get used to the sound. “Just for a little while,” he said breathily, pulling the wrist into his tight grip once again.

           Stiles chuckled softly, running his free hand across the other man’s cheek. “Whatever you say. But you should know I’m sure. I want this, I want you.”

            A rare, blinding smile came across Derek’s face then. Maybe Stiles was an idiot, but he could deal with his own shortcomings if he could always make Derek look like that. He pulled Derek down for another kiss, this one sweet and tender and full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? This is my first time writing anything for Teen Wolf. Should I continue? I thought briefly about a one-shot from Derek's POV. Anyway, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
